Here With Me
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: A little piece of fluff. Lana contemplates the one who's gone


Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that comes from the t.v show Smallville, or from Michelle Branch.  
  
A/N: no spoilers that I'm aware of, if something from my story happens on the show then I will change my name to Miss Cleo and open a telephone psychic hotline. I'm new to the show, so if some thing doesn't go with what's happened in some of the eps I'm sorry.  
  
*--* = Flashback  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!  
  
Oh God! It's can't be time get up yet. But it is so I roll out of bed and head for the shower, hitting the play button on the stereo on the way.  
  
It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again  
  
I wipe the steam away from the mirror. And see my face. But it's different. How could I not have seen it before? I knew I loved him, but why did I wait so long to tell him. All that time wasted. But now I'll never have the chance to make it up.  
  
* "Lana? Can we talk?" he asked. We had been sitting and talking up in the barn. After Whitney left we got really close. And that was when I realized how amazing he was.  
  
"I though we were talking." I was so naive.  
  
"No seriously. There's something I want to tell you but it's important and you can't ever tell anyone else. Not Nell, not anyone."  
  
"Whatever it is, Clark, you can trust me." And he told me everything about the meteor shower and his parents and mine. *  
  
He was so afraid that I would hate him, but ironically, the opposite happened. That was the moment I realized that I loved him. Not just like him, it wasn't just a crush. I knew that he was the only man I was ever meant to be with.  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
  
you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed  
  
But somehow someone else found out about him and leaked it to the press. He used his speed to get away but we knew he could only run so far in Smallville. We knew he had to go.  
  
* "Lana I can't leave you!" he pleaded.  
  
"You have to! If they catch you, you'll become the next guinea pig for some F.B.I scientist. I don't want you to go but you have to." That night we held onto each other for dear life. We made love up in the Fortress of Solitude. We didn't just have sex, it was love, true, pure, love. His parents had cleared the farm of reporters and news crews so we had a few hours to ourselves. They knew what he had to do, just like I did. They also knew we needed the night together and they stayed in the house.  
  
The next morning I woke up to him sitting with his bags packed watching me sleep. "I couldn't leave with out saying good-bye, but I didn't want to wake you." I pulled on the T-shirt he had been wearing the night before and stood up. I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" it was all I could get out.  
  
"I don't know." It was all he could say. I ran to him and he held me for the last time. It was the last time I've felt truly safe since. But I knew he had to go and I pulled back and turned away from him.  
  
"You have to go." I couldn't even look at him  
  
"I'll come back to you someday. If only in your heart and dreams." And then he was gone. *  
  
I never told him that I loved him.  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
I would do anything for one more kiss, one more touch. We never found out who leaked him to the press. But if I ever do find out, I would show them what they did to me… to us.  
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
Everyday without him is torture. But I have to go on. It's what he would want me to do. So I get dressed and go about my usual Saturday. I'd headed for the Kent farm.  
  
Now as I sit up here alone in his fortress, I realize how much I miss him. It's been a year and no one has heard from him. Not me, not his parents, not Chloe, not Pete. No one. Every now and again there will be a story about someone claiming to have seen him, but I know they're not true. He said he would contact up when it was safe, for him and for us. So until then I know he wouldn't let anyone else see him.  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
The day he left part of me died. Part of everyone who was close to him died. I still come to see the Kents once a week. It's all we have. For them I the next best thing to their son, to me they're the next best thing to him and my parents.  
  
And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
Every day I think I need him a little bit more. And every day I want him to return more and more.  
  
I never will forget that look upon  
  
your face  
  
How you turned away and left  
  
without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
Every time I close my eyes I see him. I see the look of pain as he walked out the door. I know that he had to leave, but it still hurts. Every one says that someday it will stop hurting, but I don't think it will. They say time heals all, but this is one wound that all of eternity couldn't heal.  
  
I know he had no choice. But I still pray that one day he'll come back to me.  
  
THE END 


End file.
